Skye Wolfe
This page refers to the Loonatics Unleashed fan character, Skye Wolfe. For other uses of Wolfe, see Wolfe. Skye Wolfe was a member of the Loonatics, having been recruited by Zadavia, and the ex-girlfriend of Tech E. Coyote. She is the only child of Demitri Wolfe and Arianna Wolfe. Unlike the rest of the team, Skye does not possess any superpowers caused by the meteor's impact. Instead, she is armed with a cybernetic arm and leg built by her father, who disappeared years ago. However, her time with the Loonatics ultimately reunited her with both her parents and she returned to Lupus K9 with them in order to spend time with her mother and learn about where her family came from. Physical description Skye is a beautiful young anthropomorphic gray wolf with light gray fur, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her bangs are long enough to cover half her face. Her left arm and right leg are replaced with robotic prosthetics. Like the other team members, her Loonatics uniform is black, but her color accents are blue. Personality Skye is a very strong-willed, young girl. She has a tendency to be slow to trust at first, largely due to the mysterious disappearance of her father several years ago. In addition to this, Skye has never known her mother and the void has left a pained feeling in her heart. Though she was reluctant to do so, she agreed to join the Loonatics and eventually became close friends with the team. Skye is loyal, courageous, smart and dedicated, especially to finding her family. Abilities Skye is the only member of the team who does not possess supernatural powers. However, she is gifted with new abilities through her cybernetics. Powers *'Cybernetic implants:' Skye possesses two cybernetic implants, replacing her left arm and right leg, which grant her a number of powers. **'Computer interaction:' Skye has the power to interact with computers and various other machines through her cybernetics. **'Electronic communication:' With a built-in communication device in her cybernetic, Skye is capable of performing long and short range communication as well as intercepting radio waves. **'Scanning:' Skye can scan anything in her surroundings with her cybernetics and analyze their information. **'Mechanical weapons:' Skye has access to various weapons built into her cybernetics such as an energy blaster and sword. **'Extending limbs:' Skye's cybernetic limbs are capable of extending to great lengths. **'Enhanced strength:' Skye's cybernetics give her enhanced strength. **'Flight:' Skye's cybernetic leg has built-in rockets that allow her to fly. *'Enhanced hearing:' Skye has a keen sense of hearing. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Skye has a strong sense of smell. Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' Skye possesses a high intellect especially for advanced robotics and technology, having been taught everything she knows by her father. However, she does not display nearly as high intelligence as Tech and unlike him, she is not a skilled inventor and mostly has a theoretically understanding of advanced machinery that is dissimilar to her limbs. In essence, she is more of a thinker than a doer. *'Combat training:' Skye is proficient in hand-to-hand and close quarters combat, integrating her cybernetics and the weapons concealed into her fighting style. *'Swordsmanship:' Skye is an excellent swordsman and a skilled duelist with the energy blade in her cybernetic arm. *'Marksmanship:' Skye is a near perfect shot with her energy blaster in her arm. Weaknesses *'EMP:' Skye's cybernetics can be rendered powerless by an electro-magnetic pulse, rendering her largely immobile. *'Magnetic fields:' Her cybernetics are also affected by magnetic fields, which can cause them to malfunction. *'Susceptible to external control:' Because her cybernetics are machines, they can be controlled by someone who can control machines, such as Mastermind. Equipment After leaving with her parents to Lupus K9 she received new cybernetics from her father, which included multiple upgrades. *'Cybernetic arm:' Skye has a cybernetic arm replacing her left arm. **'Energy blaster:' Skye can emit a powerful energy blast from her palm. This blaster is designed more for pinpoint accuracy. **'Sonic canon:' She can also convert her arm into a more powerful sonic canon. It is more powerful than her palm blaster and also shoots with a wider range. **'Energy blades:' She has a broad energy blade that can form over her forearm as well as a slimmer, longer blade that extends out of her elbow. **'Shield generator:' Her arm has a built-in shield generator that allows her to project a protective shield around herself. **'Grappling claw:' She has a grappling claw attached to a long, high density cable, which she can use to grab onto objects or bind enemies. **'Taser:' She has a taser built in to the tips of her index and middle finger which she can use to shock and paralyze her enemies. **'Laser:' She also has a powerful laser she can emit that can cut through nearly anything. It is nearly as strong as Ace's laser vision. **'Stabilizing rocket:' She has a smaller, slightly weaker rocket built into her hand that helps her stabilize herself when in flight. **'Elbow rocket:' Skye has another rocket located at her elbow that she can use to aid in flying or increase the strength of her punches. **'Color change:' Her cybernetics now include a color change function that allows her to change the color of her cybernetics from their default appearance to match her uniform. *'Cybernetic leg:' Skye has a cybernetic leg replacing her right leg. **'Rockets:' Her leg has built-in rockets that allow her to achieve flight and also increase the strength of her kicks. **'Energy blades:' Her leg has a built-in energy blade over her shin and calf. **'Color change' Trivia *She also served to provide the inspiration for Sonic the Hedgehog fan character, Skye the Wolf, though the latter character was eventually scrapped. *Skye's prosthetic limbs were inspired by Bunnie Rabbot. *Her energy sword was inspired by Megaman.EXE. Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters Category:Female Category:Animals